


【李知勋x你】Soft

by MiracleWoo



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:41:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29463675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiracleWoo/pseuds/MiracleWoo
Summary: “我一直觉得如果有机会，我应该是个合格的恋人，温柔大方善解人意的事情信手拈来，但是一不小心太喜欢你了，所以一切都搞砸了。我成了又只有小心眼嫉妒心爆棚地讨厌鬼。”——谁南





	【李知勋x你】Soft

**Author's Note:**

> “我一直觉得如果有机会，我应该是个合格的恋人，温柔大方善解人意的事情信手拈来，但是一不小心太喜欢你了，所以一切都搞砸了。我成了又只有小心眼嫉妒心爆棚地讨厌鬼。”
> 
> ——谁南

01

李知勋有个奇怪的习惯 ，一起睡觉的时候总喜欢把我的枕头往下挪一些然后他的手臂跨过我头顶，大概就是兜着我整个人他才安心，其实一开始是垫在我脑袋后面，但是这样第二天肯定会手臂麻掉，所以很快就被我禁止这样做了。

偶尔想抱着他的手臂睡觉，毕竟锻炼过的肌肉手臂真的是很好的抱枕，但李知勋宁愿把我的手搭在他的腰上或者给我塞个毛绒玩具，他都要把手往上放，让手掌能稍微碰到我的后脖子才肯睡觉。

“这正常吗？”我吸了一大口冰咖啡，瞪着眼前被我盘问的已婚朋友，总觉得她能知道些什么，“他是不是手臂上有什么神奇的开关，碰了就会发疯那种？”

我从我朋友眼睛里看出来她觉得我才是疯子，连忙截断了她张嘴要骂人的话，可是我真的怎么也想不通了。

“放开我手臂好不，宝贝？”李知勋看着死活抱着他的手臂不放手就要闭上眼睛开始入睡的我，哭笑不得地把手臂轻轻往外抽，低下头对上我的眼睛又停下来动作。

“不要。”我睁开眼睛，拉着他的手臂顺势把李知勋也拉进了被窝，“那不如你告诉我为什么不让我抱着你的手臂睡觉吧。”

“啊这…我给你热牛奶，我能不能不说…”李知勋任由我把身子塞到他怀里，但是还是稳稳地把他的手臂箍在胸前。

“好吧，你看看现在我的手臂在哪里。”李知勋看着我的眼睛，伸手把我的脑袋往上抬了抬，把压在下面的头发拨出来，又示意着要我看。

——好吧，在我胸前…胸。

“啊嗯…”我开始羞耻了，把头埋到他怀里闷声不知道说着啥，大概就是说没关系反正也被吃光了之类的话，李知勋倒也很意外我会问他。

“不过如果你觉得没关系也可以抱着，我忍忍呗。”李知勋又在找我打趣，凑上来亲亲我的发顶，我连忙把他的手从怀里扯出来往上放，“不行不行，忍着不好。”

“逗你玩的，其实是因为你总是一翻身就把自己整个人都脸朝下埋进被子里，而且这样很容易会喘不过气来的。”李知勋手臂弯了弯把我一把兜进怀里搂紧，“半夜摸不到你的时候总是觉得你不见了。”

“不会不见的…”我窝在他有些闷热的怀里，把身子放在李知勋的怀抱和被子间，抬起头用手指戳戳他的下巴，我又上手捏了两把他的脸颊。

“你真的很喜欢摸我的脸…”换做是别人他估计就要把人家的手甩开了，这下却乖乖地把脸颊肉肉贴在我的手掌心，像只奶里奶气的小猫。

“嗯，软软绵绵的。”我还在揉着李知勋微微泛红的脸颊，在我手里像是宝藏一样可爱珍贵，却没料到被他借着姿势吻下来，手来不及收起来只能直愣愣地靠在他的耳朵旁。

“嗯…没尝清楚，不过应该是很软的。”

02

我总归是想不懂自己为什么会闹别扭，回想这两天的事情，也只有那天他出来新闻说要跟一个女歌手出合作曲子这件事了。

有很多花边新闻，有好几任拎不清的前任关系，说不清我是因为这些无关紧要的东西跟他闹脾气还是因为别的，尽管李知勋跟我解释了是公司安排的，我还是有些烦心。

“夜宵去吃烧烤好不好？”李知勋知道我心情不好，一个人在工作室，另一个人在卧室，他都还是选择了发信息。

“烤扇贝烤茄子烤虾烤鱿鱼丝烤秋葵烤鸡肉串。”其实我馋死了，之前有点上火被他禁止吃烧烤已经一个多月了。

想不懂为什么自己一直不肯消气，一边撅着嘴换衣服一边下定决心绝不主动和好，李知勋哄我的时候可爱的样子总是让我欲罢不能，每看心动。

“不要生气了，老婆。”李知勋把烤串塞到我手里，自己也拎了几串，看着我吃东西开心的样子自己却忙着给我擦嘴角，“曲子已经做好了，而且我连那位的联系方式都没有。”

“哦，你还后悔没有要联系方式是吗，知道了知道了。”我也不抬头看他，停下来把吃干净的一把竹签都丢进夜市的垃圾桶里。

“不是，唉。”李知勋知道斗嘴起来自己肯定是吃亏的一方，叹了口气走上前把我搂进怀里，心跳声稳稳当当地传进我的耳朵里，他的怀抱仿佛把我和外面喧闹的人群隔离开来。

“对…对不起。”隔了半晌我才闷闷地开口，声音只有我们两个能听见，“我生气归生气，又不是不喜欢你了，又不是不做你老婆了。”

“嗯，那就好。”李知勋像是知道我会这样说一样，拉过我的手紧紧地握着，“所以现在要把刚刚你报的菜单再吃一遍吗？”


End file.
